Varren
Varren Rehn is a wanderer on the unnamed world. He is the focus of The Devourer's travels, who constantly seeks to consume Varren for an unknown reason. Biography Early Life Varren never strayed far from his home when he was a child, and was almost always under the watchful eye of his mother. He was taught by the Great Being, Tabaris, and his mother, to control some of his natural Aura powers, as well as some of the other skills that he uses, such as flight, combat, and his vision ability. Eventually, when he was aged 19 cycles, he left home, seeking to make a name for himself in the unnamed world. Meeting The Devourer Some short time after leaving home, he encountered The Devourer, a monsterous demon that had sought him out to consume him. TRIBES Comic Season One An unknown time later, Varren was in Grandstuhl, and came across a group of Terrians leading a Toa to her execution. Bitter at the Terrians for their actions, he stopped the Terrian group, and defeated them by combat, where he knocked the Terrians unconscious. He then freed the Toa, Sehrii Kohath, a Toa of Magnetism. The two then fleed from the city, heading towards the city of Eden, a known refuge for Toa. Several days later, they were stopped by the Terrian Atarangi, who was defeated previously by Varren. It was revealed that Atarangi had boosted her synchronyzation levels with her DemonTool to 100%. The Terrian and Varren then fought, while Sehrii went to find help. Varren was then able to temporarily freeze Atarangi's aura in-place, while Varren charged energy to transform into a more powerful form. Abilities and Traits Physical Description Varren Rehn, a quite curious being by all accounts. Unlike most of his peers, he is completely organic, and might not posses any sort of mechanical implants. Even the armor he wears is non-mechanical, operating more like a suit of armor. A well forged suit of armor, that's known to withstand bullets and other projectiles fired by conventional weapons. As his silver-and-blue armor seemed to gleam in the low-level light as the torches bounced off it, his face was clearly visibly, mostly because of his eyes. His eyes, upon close inspection, were white, with a brilliant blue glow to them, giving the impression that from a distance, his eyes were blue. His grey skin seemed to blend with his silver armor, and his short white hair still stood out. The black tattered scarf around his neck waved along with the wind, a cool breeze from the south. He stared at the advancing group of bandits with little interest. He knew, even with his enhanced strength, he couldn't fight them all, and they would eventually overwelm him. Quickly, he reached over his shoulder, and pulled on two parts of the armor on his back, revealing a pair of wings that was about double his arm size, and I quickly realized that he was nowhere near the size that he appeared to be, and a good portion of his armor was hollow, so he could fold his wings into his armor when he pleased to do so. Personality Varren is quiet, and sometimes reserved, but that's often because he doesn't feel like he fits in with everyone around him. He's very shy. Underneath the quiet reserved him, he's a bit of a joker, and has a sense of wit. He's not exactly pessimistic about things, but he realized that most of the time things wont work out the way he wants them to, and to always expect the worse. He's also extremely pridefull, and would rather fail repeatedly before having to ask for help. Powers and Tools Varren is known to posses highly enchanced physcical abilities, as well has having some control over Aura, allowing him to do limited healing, and low-level energy blasts. Varren is equiped with a unnamed sword (hence "The Nameless Sword"), The Abyssal Chain, which functions as a grappling hook, and the VoidWalker, which when fired, allows him to create a portal on any flat surface. However, he can only open two portals at once. He wears a suit of well-forged armor, known to deflect most projectiles. Released State Varren's demonic heritage is expressed in his Aura, which he can manifest into his physical form, temporarily becoming a spiritual being. While he is manifesting his Aura in the physical realm, it is known as his "Released" state. In this state, he has access to more power, which is capable of even seperating a DemonTool from it's wielder. It is assumed that he can stay in this state as long as he has energy charged, but it unknown what the reprucussions are from using this state for long periods of time. Appearances *Tribes Trivia *Varren is AuRon the champion's Self-MOC. *Varren's species is unknown, although he assumes he's the only one of his kind, due to his parent's nature. *Varren is scared of standing on cliffs, ledges, high buildings, and high bridges, despite the fact he can fly with his wings. *Varren doesn't exist in a large number of dimensions, due to the nature of his parents. *Varren's equpiment was mostly inspired by items in the videogame, Darksiders. *Varren's name is a changed version of "Warren", and "Barren". *Varren is also the name of a speies of aliens from the Mass Effect Trilogy. This coinincidence is purely by chance, as neither the species, nor the character, share similar traits.